Comment l'histoire a commencé
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Nous savons quand Odin a rencontré Loki pour la première fois: sur Jotunheim, en pleine bataille. Mais qu'en est-il de Frigga? Comment en vient-elle à accepter Loki en tant que son fils? Comment a commencé cette longue épopée avec Loki?


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un nouvel OS! Portant sur, comme l'indique le titre (très savamment trouvé, hein? x), le début de l'histoire de Thor, sauf que ce n'est pas l'histoire du blond que j'explore ici, mais celle de Loki. On nous a toujours montré Odin prenant un bébé Loki dans ses bras, mais qu'en est-il de la première rencontre entre Frigga et Loki?!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Les lumières éclatantes du soleil baignaient la chambre du couple royal d'Asgard. Frigga ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes de plus sur son oreiller, le corps enfoui sous quelques draps lui tenant chaud. Le soleil sembla l'appeler, et l'obligea à se lever totalement. Un soupir peu retenu lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se redresse légèrement, le temps de s'asseoir près de ses oreillers en regardant l'autre place dans son lit. D'ordinaire, à chaque nouveau jour, à cette heure précise, la Reine d'Asgard aurait lancé un petit sourire doux et tendre en regardant cette même place. Elle aurait contemplé son époux et lui aurait caressé les joues pour le réveiller en douceur, telle la femme aimante qu'elle était.

Mais pas ce jour-ci. Odin n'était pas dans leur lit, dormant à poing fermé. Il n'était même pas à Asgard. Frigga frissonna lorsqu'elle se souvint de la distance la séparant de son mari. Odin, son cher Odin, il était à Jotunheim, combattant les géants des glaces dans l'espoir d'arrêter cette guerre sanglante. Il était loin d'elle, se battant sûrement contre Laufey, le roi de la planète de glace. Rien qu'en y pensant, de nouvelles sueurs apparurent sur la reine. Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Son époux, le Père de tous, allait s'en sortir. Il le fallait bien, pour elle, pour leur peuple, pour leur enfant de quelques deux ans. Un joli petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. Très téméraire et peu enclin à la paix pour le moment.

Frigga se décida à se lever, incapable de retrouver la paix intérieure. Les pensées d'Odin ne la quittaient plus, elle avait besoin de changer de sujet. Et attrapa son peignoir, brossa rapidement ses cheveux, puis quitta la chambre royale pour se diriger vers celle de son petit enfant. Thor devait encore plonger dans un sommeil réparateur après avoir passé la journée à courir avec ses camarades de jeu.

Pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines, Frigga dut rester seule avec Thor, lequel s'impatientait du retour de son père. Il en vint à croire qu'Odin avait préféré rester sur la planète. Sa mère lui sourit tendrement, comprenant qu'il croyait plutôt que son père l'avait abandonné. Elle le prit dans ses bras, renvoyant les gouvernantes pour rester seule avec son fils, puis commença à le bercer en le rassurant. Bientôt Odin reviendrait victorieux, et la paix reviendrait enfin.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Un soir, alors qu'Asgard s'éteignait doucement pour un repos bien mérité, Thor réclamait encore une histoire de guerrier à sa mère, malgré ses deux ans.

-Thor, allons, il faut que tu fermes les yeux.

-Mais mama..., protesta le jeune garçon, ses petites mains cherchant à attraper sa maman pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, petit cœur. Il faut dormir, mais demain, je te conterai une nouvelle histoire, tu veux bien ?

-Nan ! Je veux de suite ! formula-t-il clairement en lui faisant un regard d'asgardien battu.

-Non, jeune homme, je ne céderais pas ! Pas cette fois, il est déjà très tard ! Ecoute, demain matin, je viendrais te réveiller et je te chanterais un de tes chants favoris, cela te convient-il ? finit-elle par négocier, un doux sourire sur le visage en voyant le comportement de son jeune fils.

-Bon...d'acca !

-D'accord, articula-t-elle doucement pour qu'il prononce les paroles après elle.

Thor, paresseux, ne voulut pas répéter, mais devant le regard insistant et bienveillant de sa mère, il eut toute la peine du monde à la suivre, mais réussit finalement à baragouiner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement au mot d'origine. Frigga ne put retenir un autre sourire attendri, puis déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'un Thor dont les yeux se fermèrent touts seuls.

-Bonne nuit, petit Thor.

La reine regarda quelques instants de plus le jeune garçon endormi dans son lit, enfoui sous ses nombreuses couvertures. Thor était un des rares à avoir froid en cette saison d'été, ce qui amusa encore sa mère quelques instants. Une fois assurée que le jeune prince dormait convenablement, émoustillé dans ce qui lui tenait chaud, Frigga décida de rentrer dans ses propres appartements privés, et s'en alla d'un pas fatigué. Elle n'était même pas pressée, trop occupée à penser à Odin. Pourquoi tardait-il tant à la contacter ? A revenir auprès de sa famille ? Ce fut quand elle entra dans sa chambre, et après avoir refermé la porte ornée de motifs asgardiens, qu'elle ne put retenir un sursaut lorsque, devant elle, son vœu s'accomplit. Odin, Odin, assis sur le bord de leur lit, un paquet à ses côtés. Il était blessé, son œil était terriblement blessé, presque crevé ! Caché par un tissu auparavant blanc, et qui virait doucement au rouge à présent.

-Odin ! murmura Frigga avant de courir en sa direction, oubliant durant quelques secondes qu'elle était censée rester calme.

Le roi accepta sans contrainte l'étreinte, et ouvrit même les bras pour en recevoir une. Malgré le sang sur son visage, il gardait le sourire. Enfin, il se retrouvait dans les bras de son épouse qui lui avait tant manqué durant cette insupportable guerre. Pour le prouver à sa femme, il vint doucement caresser ses joues et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser chaste qui voulait tout dire.

-Vous m'avez vraiment manqué, ma reine, soupira-t-il de soulagement d'être de nouveau encerclé par des bras chauds et doux.

-De même pour moi...expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez tant tardé ! Aucune nouvelle ? Les asgardiens s'inquiétaient ! Thor aussi. Ce garçon est bien votre fils, bien déterminé et entêté, taquina Frigga avec un sourire qui avait changé, ce n'était pas un sourire triste, c'était un sourire heureux.

-Allons, je sais que vous mentez !

Un regard complice se noua entre eux, alors que leurs lèvres se liaient une nouvelle fois. Juste un contact chaud et consolant, nul besoin de passion à l'instant même. Ils étaient juste...heureux de se revoir, de ne pas mourir séparés de l'autre. Odin resta un petit moment dans les bras de sa femme, avant de la sentir tourner la tête vers le paquet. Oh, elle l'avait remarqué ! Il dut la lâcher alors qu'elle regardait encore plus curieusement ce paquet.

-Que s'est-il passé sur Jotunheim ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant sa voix inquiète.

-N'en parlons pas maintenant, je vous en prie. J'ai dérobé quelque chose à Jotunheim, et je sais que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je ne me sentais pas l'âme de le laisser là, il n'a rien fait de mal et il pourra garantir notre douce paix, avança Odin d'une voix solennelle, intriguant davantage Frigga.

Elle parut plus que curieuse, et souleva doucement le tissu faisant barrière à la vérité se cachant derrière. Ses yeux et son visage se figèrent devant le spectacle qui se profitait devant elle. Un bébé endormi trônait dans le fond du paquet, quelques couvertures jetées sur lui pour lui éviter le froid sans doute. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit bébé. La femme lança un regard encore plus interrogateur à son mari, cherchant à savoir ce que cela signifiait. Odin la contempla encore un moment puis consentit à lui parler.

-Il s'agit là de l'enfant que j'ai dérobé à Laufey, commença-t-il à expliquer sereinement. Ce bébé allait mourir si je ne l'avais pas amené avec moi. Il était seul, et il était anormalement petit pour son espèce, alors j'ai décidé de le prendre. Il pourra nous aider dans le futur.

-Vous avez amené un fils des géants des glaces à Asgard ? sourcilla-t-elle.

Odin sentit à son ton qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas cela, mais qu'elle était curieuse et qu'elle cherchait à savoir s'il était vraiment sûr de lui. Il prit un moment de réflexion, puis lui répondit.

-Ne craignez pas. Il est le porteur de la paix. J'ai pris la bonne décision, Frigga. Il faut maintenant qu'il grandisse en paix. Il m'est venu à l'esprit durant le voyage du retour que, comme notre fils demande un nouveau compagnon de jeu qui soit son frère, nous pourrions adopter cet enfant, et l'élever comme notre propre fils, songea Odin en prenant une voix soudainement presque petite, comme s'il était intimidé.

Frigga eut un sourire devant cette proposition. Combien de fois avait-elle dû supporter les petites crises de son fils qui voulait absolument avoir un petit frère avec qui se chamailler le matin devant le journal d'Asgard, le « Asgard News », ou devant leur écran de spectacle, ou même dormir dans un autre lit avec son frère qui ne le quitterait pas...oh, elle n'osa même pas songer à toutes les crises du bambin de deux ans à peine. De toute manière, elle avait arrêté de compter !

-Mais s'entendront-ils ? Thor va demander d'où vient cet enfant, réfléchit-elle.

-Nous lui dirons lorsqu'il sera moins téméraire comme son père ! plaisanta Odin.

-Parviendra-t-il à ne plus être téméraire, j'en viens à en douter ! Pour ce bébé, saura-t-il aussi la vérité ? Le lui cacher pourrait être une erreur grave.

-J'en suis conscient, mais peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il le sache lorsque lui aussi sera en âge de bien comprendre. Acceptez-vous sa présence ? interrogea le Père de tous.

Frigga ne retint pas un nouveau sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle acceptait ! Elle éprouvait déjà de l'affection pour cet enfant de Jotunheim, alors qu'hier encore, il aurait pu être considéré comme son ennemi. Pour signifier son accord, elle prit doucement le bébé dans ses bras, l'arrachant au paquet et à ses couvertures. Le petit être se décida à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva la tête contre la poitrine de ce qui semblait être sa nouvelle maman.

-Il y a des yeux bleus, sourit la femme, attendrie devant ce regard.

Ce n'était même pas un regard larmoyant, ni craintif. C'était un regard apaisé, plein de malice mais incapable de faire peur comme le regard rouge sang des Jotuns.

-Quel sera son nom ? interrompit Odin, chuchotant pour ne pas déranger la petite chose à la peau presque bronzée.

-Avait-il un nom avant ?

-Je crois qu'il s'appelait Loki, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, songea-t-il.

-Gardons donc son nom, voulez-vous ? Il gardera une part de ses origines, c'est important.

Odin acquiesça avec un sourire moins fatigué. C'était donc décidé, Thor allait avoir un petit frère qui se nommerait Loki. Et ce petit frère là, il faudrait le préserver de tout pour qu'un jour, il puisse aider Asgard. Telles étaient les pensées du Père de tous, mais pour Frigga, un lien déjà immense venait de se lier entre elle et le bébé dont les yeux la regardaient avec un amour déjà grand. Elle lui fit un sourire attendri, et caressa ses joues froides, qui devinrent tiède au contact. Oui, un lien très fort, un lien unique. Qui dépasserait même le lien qu'elle avait avec Thor.

-Bienvenu à toi, Loki, souffla-t-elle sous le regard d'Odin.

La paix était revenue, et tout rentrait à présent dans l'ordre. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que cela. Du moins, pas pour le moment !

* * *

**J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'étendre^^ J'avais aussi pensé à une suite avec quelques chapitres sur l'évolution de Loki bébé jusqu'à Loki de maintenant, mais j'hésite encore et j'ai d'autres fics en cours de publication, mais qui sait, si vous souhaitez une suite, j'essayerais de prendre du temps pour d'autres chapitres (:**

**Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir écrit cet OS, et je vous dis à bientôt peut-être! (courage, les vacances de Noel arrivent bientôt! Dans un mois et quelques, c'est tout x)**


End file.
